Kingdom Hearts II
by Non-Existant One
Summary: Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, Riku, and Mickey search for Sora. While Sora, Donald, and Goofey run into an enemy known as the Non-Existant


Kingdom Hearts II  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
"A world without you"  
"Utter Silence"  
"The door to the light"  
"This time, we'll go together"  
  
A woman was standing on the dock of her island. She looked as if she were waiting. She stood there, staring into the ocean, hoping to see a familiar face swimming towards her, to fulfill the promise that was made four years ago. The sun began to fall. The girl frowned, a tear fell, and dropped into the ocean. As she walked away, two key chains fell from the sky into the ocean  
  
A man with spiked brown hair was floating in darkness. Two key chains fell out of his pocket. The man's eyes were closed as if he were dead. The darkness carried him far. Then the man's eyes opened in a jolt. The darkness disappeared and he lay on the ground of an unfamiliar world.  
  
The woman woke up the next day more sad then she was four years ago. After she got ready and ate breakfast, she went outside. It was a beautiful morning. Birds were chirping and the ocean moving steadily. The woman looked out upon the island. Four years ago, it was small, with only six families. Now it was a village with about eighteen families. The woman walked over to the village dock. She got into her boat and headed towards her childhood hangout. When she was right in the middle of town and the hangout the woman noticed two items in the water. She stood up and jumped in the water. She reached her hand out and grabbed the items. She swam up and then looked at the items. Tears fell, but not tears of sadness, tears of happiness.  
  
She got back in the boat and rowed over to the dock of the hangout. She then walked over to a blonde-teenage boy.  
  
"Hello, Tidus." The woman said.  
  
"What's up, Kairi?" Tidus asked.  
  
"You won't believe what I found in the ocean just recently!" Kairi cried out happily.  
  
"Um, you didn't find that."  
  
"These!" Kairi interrupted Tidus holding out the items she found in the ocean. They were keychains; one looked like a star and the other one was completely black.  
  
"What are they?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Keyblade keychains!" Kairi cried out. "I gave this one to Sora!" She held up the star shaped key chain.  
  
"What's a Keyblade?" Tidus asked, interested.  
  
"It's a weapon that looks like a key, you attach a keychain to make it more powerful." Kairi told Tidus.  
  
"Something like these?" Tidus said as two keyblades appeared in his hands.  
  
"How did you.Where did you?" Kairi asked, she was happy and confused at the same time.  
  
"This morning Wakka and I were walking in the Secret Place. We saw a door there, so we tried to open it. So when it wouldn't open and we were tired out, the dooe just, burst open and sucked Wakka in. I almost was sucked in, but a bright light shone and these just appeared. I shut the door with these, Keyblades." Tidus explained.  
  
"We have to go through." Kairi said. "Take these Keychains, they will help. You go on ahead, I need to get a weapon from the shop in town. Please, find Sora." Kairi ran to her boat and headed out for town.  
  
Tidus walked over to the entrance to the Secret Place. He took a deep breath and entered. When he walked in, everything looked different. The drawings on the walls, the rocks, and the door were all glowing an ominous crimson. Tidus took out his Keyblades and attached the Keychains to it. He pointed the points of the Keyblades at the door. Two beams of light, one white, the other black, came out of the Keyblades. The door burst open and Tidus walked through.  
  
Kairi walked into the weapon shop. She looked around, but nothing seemed to catch her attention.  
  
"Kairi, I am surprised to see that you are looking for a weapon." The shop owner said.  
  
"Something important has come up, Saigon." Kairi said. "I need something to protect me, but I need something that I won't have to physically use. I need something powerful, something."  
  
"You need a Summoner's Rod." Saigon said. "We have one, just hold on." Saigon walked into a backroom. Kairi heard some muttering and sounds of rummaging. "Found it!" Saigon cried out. He walked out of the backroom with a decorative rod. It had a mixed gold and silver circle, and inside the circle was the symbol that Sora had on his necklace.  
  
"Its beautiful." Kairi said. "How much?"  
  
"I will give this to you, Kairi." Saigon said. "I know why you want this now, you want to find my grandson, Sora."  
  
Kairi nodded.  
  
"Then here." Saigon said. "Take this orb. If you put it in your rod, you can summon the great bird creature Bahumut." Saigon put a red-orange orb in Kairi's hand.  
  
"Thank you." Kairi said. She hugged Saigon and left the shop.  
  
Tidus jolted forward, face first into the sand of an unknown beach. He got up, brushed himself off. Or what he thought was himself. He was in a black hooded trench coat. Hair was covering his eyes. He looked ahead and saw a city. He got his Keyblades out and ran towards the city.  
  
Kairi ran to her boat, and quickly rowed back to the hangout. She got out of the boat and ran to the Secret Place. She reached the entrance, but was stopped by a sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"Where's everyone?" the girl asked.  
  
"Wakka and Tidus were sucked in a door, Selphie." Kairi said. "I'm going to help Tidus find Sora."  
  
"I'll help too, I put some blades on my numchakkus. They can take out anything." Selphie said.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Kairi said. Kairi and Selphie ran inside the Secret Place. The door didn't close after Tidus walked through. So Kairi and Selphie ran through it.  
  
Ran began to fall, so Tidus put his hood back on. Tidus walked into a clearing. The buildings were circled around the area. Suddenly, a blinding light came from the ground. The light faded and Tidus was surrounded by Heartless.  
  
A blindfolded man with white hair stood on top of a building. He heard sounds of fighting so he removed his blindfold. He noticed a hooded figure fighting off Heartless with two.  
  
"Keyblades!" the man exclaimed. "Is he.Could it really be?"  
  
Tidus looked up at the man with the white hair. He took the Oblivion and threw it at the man. The man jumped off the building and grabbed the Keyblade. He landed on his feet.  
  
"Your pretty brave showing your face around here, Riku!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"Your not Sora!" Riku said. He charged at Tidus. They clashed Keyblades.  
  
"Where's Sora!" Riku cried out.  
  
"That's what I've come to find out!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"You.You know Sora?" Riku asked.  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" Tidus said. "It's me, Tidus!"  
  
"Tidus?" Riku asked. Tidus nodded.  
  
"Now give me back my Keyblade." Tidus said. Riku handed over the Oblivion to Tidus. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared. "On second thought, I think I will let you borrow it."  
  
Tidus and Riku continued to fight off the Heartless but they kept on coming. Suddenly, a gold light sliced through ten Heartless.  
  
"Mickey's here." Riku said.  
  
"Riku," Mickey said. "I got you a weapon." Mickey was in a hooded outfit similar to the one Tidus had on.  
  
Mickey tossed a sword at Riku. He caught it and swiped it once.  
  
"It's called the Vortex." Mickey said.  
  
"Thanks." Riku said. He handed the Oblivion back to Tidus. The group continued to fight. But then, a huge Heartless came out of the ground. It looked like a giant Wyvern, except it had more wings, was black, and didn't bear the seal that Ansem put on the ones that he created.  
  
"We'll need a miracle to stop this." Tidus said. Suddenly, a giant bird like creature appeared.  
  
"One miracle coming right up!" a female voice exclaimed.  
  
"Kairi!" Tidus cried out.  
  
"Bahumut, attack!" Kairi cried out. The giant bird creature's wings began to glow, and then a big ray of energy erupted from the wings, killing the Giant Wyvern. After that, the Heartless ran away.  
  
"Thank you, Kairi!" Tidus exclaimed. "You saved our asses out there."  
  
The group was now inside a hotel. Riku was swinging his new sword. Selphie was sitting down on one of the lobby couches, and Mickey stood in a corner eyes closed, concentrating.  
  
"Guys, Riku and I have something to tell you something." Mickey said. 


End file.
